Ava Narcissa Anastasia Malfoy III
by Snicker212
Summary: Regal houses, helping families, gorgeous faces, killer bodies. All traits of a Malfoy. To the naked eye, anyway. Inside those regal houses, the families are backstabbers, the faces are sometimes covered by masks, and their bodies do not come naturally.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is purely fictional, I don't own harry Potter.. blah blah blah. We get it, I don't own it.. I don't care if you don't like it; cause, that's not my problem. Obviously, it's yours.

**Ava Anatasia Narcissa Malfoy - Ninth Generation**

She glanced at him, hoping to see him putting down the whip and to see his remaining clothing still on. Her hopes were soon diminished, however when his remaining clothes were now off, and he was holding the whip even tighter. She felt her eyes beginning to glaze over, she blinked and the water fell..

"You bitch! You were late again! And, you forgot my food!", screeched the tall man. His appearance was rugged, as if he had not shaved for a few days. He was very muscular, and had many women come home with him every night. But, he was still not happy.. he wanted someone young, someone fresh.

He grabbed her shoulder the whip still tight in his hand. He threw her down again, and she could already feel the bruises forming where his hands had previously been. He hit her back repeatedly, making deep red gashes into her pale back. When he finally stopped, he stripped her semi-concious body and carried her to his room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the manor waiting for the arrival of his twin sister. He sat thoughtfully on her bed unaware of the horrors she was facing at that very moment. He knew of them, of course, but he thought that his mothers "boyfriend" was gone for the night.

After his father was sent to Azkaban, he had sent a letter saying an old friend of his was going to help Draco "be the man of the house". Lucius Malfoy had absolutely no idea what had happened in his two year abscence. He would have killed the man, though if he knew what he was doing to his "little girl".

Draco sat pondering what would have happened if the Dark Lord had not been killed by Potter. Would his father been able to break out? Would his sister have been beaten and raped every night?

He had tried to stop him many times, but was either knocked unconcious, or his sister would ask him to stop before he got hurt. He hated how she sacrficed herself consistently. It should be him getting beat. She shouldn't have to be strong..

He was, after all; the man of the house, right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ahh.. it's a horrible teaser yes i know.

just wanted to let you know some things if you

decide to flame though..

first: if you don't like it; help me improve! don't just say it's stupid. i'll ignore you then. :)

second: if you don't like the characters, or think they are OOC, then i don't care. as this is a FAN FICTION! fiction written by fans. the story itself is a fiction, so nannynannypoopoo! ppttt!

alright, i'm done rambling.

review?

:)

yes, please.

snicker212.


	2. Chapter 2: The Damage

Yupp. This is chapter two.

yay! haha, thanks for the three people who reviewed (I know, three! haha.)

Here it is, the first chapter will be explained later on.

First of all though, I would like to say that Ava is Draco's twin sister and is purely in the story, because I liked her character and I was sick when I typed it; so ha.

Onward!

Chapter Two

She stepped off the Hogwarts Express, trying her best not to show the pain in her ankle as she got off the last step. She searched for her brother as she did every year; her platinum blonde hair whipping around her face as she moved her head left and right.

Ava stopped and kept her head still, as she spotted her older brother. "Ava!", she heard him yell. She rain to him and received an icy glare from Pansy Parkinson. They had never been close friends.. hell, they had never been friends. So, it was only natural Pansy told her "Well.. seems as though some of us haven't changed. While some of us have, for the better.", she said thrusting out her chest to show off plastic.

"It's weird Parkinslut, but I never thought _you_ of all people would resort to muggle plastic surgery", she said with a look that clearly said, I know what you did. Pansy tried to look like she didn't care, but nonetheless drew her chest back in..

She could just sense her brother smirking next to her as Pansy began walking away. Ava's haughty attitude quickly dissapeared. She got a semi-nuetral look; although, you can see the sadness in it. "Did he do it again?", Draco asked quietly. She merely nodded in response. Ava quickly dissapeared as she was getting one of the carriages that took them all to the school.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she realized that Harry Potter and his friends were close behind them. She could hear their heavy footsteps getting closer and assumed they were running. Her assumptions were correct, as soon as Ron Weasley ran into her shoulder. "Watch where you're going, weasel!", she had shouted trying not to show that he had hit her shoulder where Daniel had held her.

She was tempted to run after them as they began shouting and joking around with each other, having fun. But, she then realized she shouldn't and she couldn't. Besides, she didn't need to have their definition of "fun.".. right?

"Come on, Ava! We're gonna miss the sorting!", said Ava's friend Riley. Riley was from a very prestigious family, such as herself, but was in no way believed the same things the Malfoys did. Riley was for equality, and womans rights. She refused to follow her parents rules, and told her parents she would not learn to cook, clean, ect. as she wasn't going to become a desperate housewife. In a way, Ava admired her. Riley had long black silky hair, with layers and red and purple highlights, cascaded through them. She was pretty, of course; but, she didn't seem to notice the.. er.. effect she had on boys when she talked, or danced.

Snapping out of her reverie, she heard Riley call her name again; but, she didn't quicken her pace. Her father always told her beauties were well worth waiting for, so Ava never rushed for anyone at all. She went at her own pace, which made her feel like she was an individual in a school of clones..

"Now, we have made a few changes to the school's usual picking fo-", as this moment Ava made her way into the Great Hall. She slowly walked in, and could feel every eye on her as she gracefully made her way to her spot at the Slytherin table. Sliding into her chair, she looked at Dumbledore giving the okay to continue.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss. Malfoy. Now, like I was saying we have made a few changes to the school's usual picking for Head Boy and Head Girl. First of all, we would like to announce that strict rules were used for the choice of the very prestigious oppurtunity. Now, going on I would like to announce our choices.. first, we have the Head Boy, which is.. Harry Potter!"

Outrageous clapping was heard from everywhere and Ava rolled her eyes, of course the boy-who-lived would get something so "prestigious". And, then mudblood Granger would be right behind him. All they need now is that annoying weasel-bee, for a lackey and they have the golden trio together again.

Dumbledore raised his hands as a motion to tell everyone to be quiet and be seated again, as they had all rose up. "I'm sure that Mr. Potter doesn't actually need that much attention, thank you. Moving onto Head Girl.. we have.."

Ava Malfoy walked up the stairs into her new dorm. _Great, _she thought, _spending my final year at Hogwarts with Potter. Exactly what I needed. Just proof that irony is in the name of Dumbledore, and possibly Merlin._ She set down her things by the door, and looked around her surroundings.

There was a small kitchen to the left, and a couch with a fireplace and a few extra chairs around the fireplace with a rug. There was a set of staircases in front of her, leading to the left and the other to the right. She was guessing those lead to her rooms, and she made haste to pick the better one before Potter decided to show up, and no doubt have some arrogant party with his Gryffindorks.

The room to the right proved to be better, as the bathroom was larger and much more suitable for her needs in return. After changing the colors around a bit, she found a note pinned to the nightstand, and picked it up and read:

_Dear Ava,_

_I know the situation you find yourself in must be very uncomfortable. But, I assure you it is much more accomadable than the current one you have at home. Yes, Draco has told me everything; even if you didn't want him to he thought it would be for your best interest. I, unfortunately, cannot remedy the situation at the exact moment, but plans have been made._

_Your Godfather,_

_Severus Snape._

_Merlin.. he makes it sound like I am holding someone hostage right now.. _Ava rolled her eyes at the thought, and though there couldn't be any possible way for that to happen especially since she was the one being hold hostage.

6:00; is what the clock read and Ava sighed. She wasn't awake enough to go downstairs for dinner. She was too tired from all the days events. And, from yesterdays.. and, the day before.. and the day before..

As Ava lay there; she pondered how long Daniel had been at her house. A total of two years; just a week after her dad was put in prison.. A total of two years being put through hell. Sometimes, she wondered.. did she deserve it? Was it her fault this was happening?

The more she thought about it, the more he seemed the more plausible that she did bring this on herself.. but, she could already hear Draco's nagging voice saying "It's not your fault, Ava.. You didn't do anything." She rolled her eyes, at his naievety (sp.?) She sighed and got up, unhappily. Looking at the mirror in front of her, she lifted her shirt a little bit to grimace at the new bruise on her stomach, and the ones on her shoulders, legs, and healing scars. She tried not to cry when she realized how much damage had been done last night.

"Pardon me, dearie but you look as though you were just run over by a carriage!", the mirror exclaimed. Ava dropped her shirt, and brought her gaze up towards the top of the mirror.

"This coming from a mirror who looks to be dropped by careless wizards a few hundred times." retorted Ava knowing it was a horrible comeback, but she wasn't feeling well. The mirror just tsked at her, and Ava just glared at her in return and began to change into her pajamas ready for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwilling Party Hosts

Yay! Chapter Three! :D

Thanks for the reviews! This has been my most succesful story so far, and I love you guys for it! Thankies! *gives hugs*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_-Leonard Cohen_

Ava could not sleep however due to the pounding music, and the yelling and screaming (and she could have sworn she heard groans) coming from the no doubt drunken people downstairs. Throwing off her blankets in anger Ava looked at her clock and read 12:34 A.M._ Are they bonkers?! _Casting a spell to change her quickly into different pajamas, made of silk of course, she raced down her stairs and looked at the scene in front of her.

By the fireplace were various people making out, some from the same house, others from different. In beetween the kitchen were groups of "dancing" people. Oh yes, "dancing." This is because, they weren't really dancing as so much as bobbing their heads together and falling on each other. By the kitchen were people mixing together different foods and lighting them on fire to see what happened.

Everywhere she looked people were destroying objects, hitting objects, hitting each other, on each other, ect. She took a deep breath and stood at the top base of the stairs overlooking the room. She saw no Harry Potter. But, she did see his two cronies.

Hermione Granger was leaning against the door about to leave the room, and looked like she was waiting for someone. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was waiting for Ron Weasley. He was one of the boys lighting things on fire. In her kitchen. She closed her and eyes, and brought up all her strength she could muster,

"Everyone can leave right now! It's either that or stay behind and clean up! Your choice! Anyone who stays after three minutes is up, will be using their best clothes to dust, polish, and mop every single hard tile in this room! You will put every broken object back together the muggle way! I'm setting the timer now!", she yelled.

"What?! Is that your biological clock Ava?". one drunken boy yelled. Ava glared down at him as he slapped hands with his buddies, she pointed her wand at him and screeched, "Flippendo!"

He was soon shot backwards into the wall, his drink falling out of his hands and crashing onto the floor. People rushed over to help him and he jumped up and yelled, "You whore! You're gonna pay for that!" blood dripped out of his mouth, and he wiped it with his sleeve.

"Great. Once your hangovers gone, then come see me, alright? I'm sure I can distract you with some firewhiskey.", she smiled at him. Seeing that everyone was still loitering about in her area, she rolled her eyes, looked at her watch and yelled, "A minute and a half people! Get _moving_!"

Remembering the afforementioned rule, people started walking out of the room. The boy, (who she now realized was a Ravenclaw), left last and sneered at her while he walked away. She raised her eyebrows and brought out her wand, and he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Walking downstairs, she did a quick search to look for Potter to make sure she didn't need to recast the spell. She felt it beginning to wear off and the original grey and green plaid boxers, and the grey sports bra she were wearing were visible. She sighed and began to cast various spells to pick up the pieces of trash littering the floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter watched the girls clothes change and she was quickly wearing green and gray boxers, and a grey sports bra. Harry held back a gasp or surprise when he saw the countless number of bruises, and what appeared to be bite marks on various parts of her body. She winced when she tripped over a broken cup, and he figured that her ankle must have been hurt too.

Harry shifted his weight so that he could adjust the invisibility cloak a little bit more to be comfortable. He had only gone under it to escape the party. But, he never had imagined seeing something like this. Had she been in an accident? Was she just being rough at her house? Maybe falling?

_No, _Harry thought, _You don't get bruises like that from falling on the grass.. _Trying to think of ways she might get bruises like that, something suddenly hit him.

The bite marks. That was it. They were on top of her breasts, on the side of her stomach, and she had a hickey on her neck.. She wasn't in an accident. _She was being beat. _But, by who? Her father had gone to Azkaban, Malfoy wouldn't do that, neither would her mother.. there had to be someone who Harry was forgetting.

He thought about the people known to Ava in some way or another as he watched her walk around, wincing everytime she bent down, or hit something with her ankle. She looked beautiful. He wasn't going to deny it, Ava Malfoy was certainly a goddess of her own making. But aren't Goddesses' strong?

So, why was she hurt? There had to be some logical explanation for how this was happening, and Harry figured he would find out in due time. Hopefully.

She walked up the stairs into her bedroom. Once he heard the door close, he waited a couple of seconds, and walked into his own room.


End file.
